sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Binachi
Name: Janet Binachi Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Psychology, Running and Swimming. She also has a voracious appetite for science fiction novels. Appearance: Janet is tall. Coming in at 6 feet tall, she towers over most females at Bayview, which hardly suits her purposes at all. Her build is slim but muscular, although not as muscular as a more active athlete would be. She weighs in the neighborhood of 159 pounds, give or take about a half pound depending on the day. She wears a C cup, but typically wears loose clothing so it is less noticeable. She has blond hair, but is intelligent despite the stereotypes. Typically, she pulls it back into a low ponytail. Her nose is short and pretty regular, neither pointed or flat. Her ears are pierced. She typically wears small earrings. Her neck is slightly long, and she wears a black choker. She wears a slight bit of makeup to accentuate her brown eyes and tight lips. While she obviously doesn’t try to look pretty for the most part, typically preferring a more business like attitude, she is still very much a pretty young woman, as evidenced by the symmetry of her face and the smoothness of her skin. Other than the fact that she always wears a sour expression, she’s very attractive. Janet always wears the most expensive clothes she can get. She doesn’t extol the virtues of being wealthy, at least verbally, but obviously enjoys her father’s money. She usually wears a shirt about a half size too large, so that it fits her loosely, and pants that are just tight enough to avoid falling off. If she’s dressing up, she eschews the dresses of her female peers, preferring to wear a woman’s business suit. She almost never wears high heels unless going to a function with her father, preferring simpler flats. She usually adorns herself with a slight amount of jewelry; a bracelet here, a necklace there, just enough to show off what she has. Biography: Janet was born to a small family in Chicago. Her mother was a doctor, mainly helping wealthy clients who didn’t want to go to a general hospital. Janet’s dad was an important businessman with connections to the governor and the mob. While he wasn’t in it himself, he had a few brothers who were smalltime bosses, and his father who was a bit higher in the chain of command. With his connections and an ingrained business savvy, he was soon a very wealthy man, making almost 100 grand a month. Then, Janet came along. Mr. Binachi soon decided that the violent nature of his world in Chicago was not appropriate to raising a child, so he sold his business to one of his brothers and moved to St. Paul, Minnesota. Janet grew up with her father and mother teaching her the way of the business world. She grew up learning how to read people in a business setting, and picked up a few tricks of her own. She was taught the virtues of hard work and ruthlessness in all facets of life, along with the imparted knowledge of when to give up the fight. Her mother and father gave her an allowance if she did her chores, a bonus if she did them without being told, and an even larger bonus if she did extra work without being told. Thus, she grew up learning that hard work gets you places in life. She has no siblings; her birth had complications that forced her mother to get her tubes tied. Her mother and father are currently in the process of filing adoption papers so they can have another child once Janet goes to college. In school, Janet was, obviously, a hard worker, aiming to please her teachers in order to get the next gold star. Obviously, she had to find some intrinsic motivation when the schools stopped giving gold stars, and she did. She had gone with her father to a seminar about psychology in the work place, and had found her interests piqued. With a set goal in mind, she focused on her work, getting very good grades in school, with a mix between As and Bs. School comes fairly easy to her, with math being her most difficult subject. The reason she cannot maintain a perfect 4.0 is that she tends to hyper focus on one individual task, aiming to get every detail perfect before moving on. While she rarely hits what she aims for, she will often rewrite a paper multiple times to get the phrasing right for one small part. Running and swimming were among the things she picked up during her goal setting. While they hardly relate to Psychology at all, she still set herself a goal to run, bike and swim in a triathlon before she turned thirty. Her entire life was built toward these three goals, with only one or two things on the side for her pure enjoyment. Janet, despite her rich background, does not feel entitlement toward having money. She fully expects to have to work for a living. She feels disconnected from other people her age, due to a natural aloofness combined with a slight callousness that makes her a pain to deal with. She enjoys studying the actions of other people in situations that put something minor on the line. She does apply the appropriate ethics that a professional researcher would apply, and personally dislikes real life violence. Science fiction had been Janet’s escape ever since she saw Star Wars Episode 1 in theatres. Before the end of the year had passed, she had read all the science fiction novels in the local library. Her collection of Sci-Fi books filled her entire room, with more in boxes in the basement of her house. She simply couldn’t get enough of these books. Over the years, she had slowed down the pace of reading and even picked up some unrelated genres and authors, but she still prefers the Space Opera to fantasy epic any day. Unfortunately, all the hard work and ruthlessness of her life had left Janet very little time for making friends. Combined with her strict nature and no nonsense attitude, she found herself slowly drifting out of the social circles and into social obscurity. While a six foot tall girl is very hard to entirely ignore, she found herself fading to the back of people’s minds. Of course, Janet turned this to her advantage. She began discreetly running psychological experiments on the people around her. Subtle things, like tripping in the hallway and seeing what the reactions were. She never did anything that was potentially harmful beyond a skinned knee or a broken heart, and the latter only once, since she got in major trouble for it. Because of her social detachment, she’s never kept a boyfriend for a very long time. She doesn’t understand the emotional need some people have for the companionship, which is why she was willing to tear a relationship apart once. Janet is a very self-assured person. She has no phobias and only two fears, both of which are minor. Her first fear is a deeply imbedded fear of failure, ingrained accidentally by her parents. She did poorly on a math exam in seventh grade and was driven into a deep depression because she was afraid her parents would be angry with her. She got over it within a year though, resolving to work harder in order to avoid a similar situation. Her second fear is a little more silly, but comes from watching a scary movie with an erstwhile friend. The plot of the movie was simple, and the main conflict was a swarm of killer bees. She was 10 at the time, and was so deeply scared by the movie that she had nightmares for several days. Ever since, she has had an irrational fear of bees, although it fails to be a phobia as it doesn’t rule her life. Advantages: Janet is calm and level headed. She knows when to press the issue and when to back off. She is willing and able to work hard to get what she wants and needs, and is physically fit enough to take it from those less able. Finally, she is able to read people well, a skill that could be extremely useful in life. Disadvantages: Janet’s ruthlessness and tendency to drive people away has left her with very few allies among the other Seniors. She also has a tendency to focus on a task in a very narrow-minded manner. She despises violence, and thus will not fight as hard or as ruthlessly as another person might. Designated Number: Female student no. 102 --- Designated Weapon: Hockey Stick Conclusion: G102 is yet another 'I-hate-violence' type. You're not going to use that hockey stick for playing, so you might as well use it for defense! Or... use it to smash some faces in. I can't see this contestant going very far, but at least she possesses some ruthlessness. That's always a good trait! The above biography is as written by Serpentis.Deteramot. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Serpentis.Deteramot Kills: Everett Taylor, David Matson Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: Hockey stick (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Janet, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Theoretically V4: *The Dilemma *Regrets *Darkness Within *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid of Balls" *"Grace" Under Pressure *White Sparrows *Everyday is like Sunday *The Stoner Always Dies *Despair *Nothing Really Matters *Who Died and Made You King of Anything? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Janet Binachi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *V4 had a lot of anti-violence types who snapped, I'm realizing. Anyways, Janet was a pretty interesting quasi-player. It seems that a lot of those died off around the same time in late game. Janet had some good scenes, especially as she became closer to Jay. The relationship added some depth to both of them, and also some conflict when it became clear that Janet wouldn't be able to get along so well with some of Jay's other allies. When Jay had to leave Janet behind during the rescue, it was sad and touching and actually realistic. I was so happy to see someone actually leave others they cared about willingly, and Janet held up her end very well. I do feel like, after Jay, she lost a lot of momentum, though. Janet stumbles through a few threads with no interactions before Hayley guns her down in a scene that plays out rather awkwardly. It's too bad, because Janet felt like she had a lot of potential to be a really interesting late-game presence but it didn't go anywhere. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students